The present invention relates to a toy construction set featuring a plurality of distinct building elements which may be interrelated in different configurations so as to permit the child to design and construct a variety of structures. More particularly, there are disclosed separate embodiments of corner, middle and center posts, each of varying arm configurations and each featuring locking mechanisms of durable simplified construction permitting the posts to be interchangeably connected by beams.